Christmas Time Fluff! Part One
by XRenku-samaX
Summary: It is Xmas in Kagome time, and Inuyasha in so freaking out at not buying her a gift. What will he buy her? Bad SummaryNow is a fluffy story!
1. Chapter 1

Snow softly landed on her rosy cheeks as she walked through the busy streets of Tokyo. She shivered slightly, holding two bags in each hand. When the long stair case that took her up to her house and family shrine was in sight, she smiled.

Kagome throw her wet boots into corner and hung her coat on the coat rack. She removed her gloves, throwing them into a coat pocket.

"Mama, I'm home!" shouted Kagome. She grabbed her bags and looked at the kitchen door. It opening as a tall woman came through.

"Okay Kagome-chan. You look frozen, would you like some hot chocolate?" said her mother with a smile.

"Sure Mama, let me take my presents upstairs first," Kagome ran up the steps, almost skipping on them. She bang her door wide open, swearing under her whisper. She placed the bags gentle on her bed. A big red ball rolled out of one.

She grabbed it, bouncing it on the floor.

"Shippo and Kilala will love this," Kagome giggled at the thought of Shippo and Kilala running around, chasing the ball. She placed it on her bed, closing the door before walking back downstairs.

She felt the sweet hotness warm her body as she sipped it down slowly.

"Thanks Mama," said Kagome. Her mother nodded.

"Kagome, when are you going to leave to the feudal era?" asked her mother

"I was thinking of going on Christmas day, after being with you guys," said Kagome

"Oh and is Inuyasha planning to come over on Christmas eve?" said her mother with a grin.

"I do I know? Most of the time, when he thinks I won't come back to him," said Kagome, whispering the last bit. She finished her cup of hot chocolate, "I need to go wrap up the gifts before that twit comes,"

It was nine o'clock when she was done wrapping all thet gifts for her fuedal time and her time's family. She sighed as the placed the last wrapped gift into the corner with the rest.

She stood up, dusting herself off.

"Oi, when are you coming back?" said Inuyasha jumping onto her window seal.  
"How long have you been there?" said Kagome with a glare.

"Just got here," said Inuyasha, "Now answer my damn question!"

"I was planning on going back in two more days. In this time, as I told you before, Christmas eve and Christmas itself is coming. I told you I was going to stay with my family in this time for awhile," said Kagome

"Yes, why didn't you say I could come?" said Inuyasha

"What's the point of bring you if come anyways?" asked Kagome. She huffed as she floped onto her bed.

Inuyasha saw the presents in the corner that he usuallys sleeps in. he pointed at them.

"What are those? And why are they in that corner?" asked Inuyasha

"They're gifts for all of my family. There is one in that pile for you," said Kagome

"For this Christmas thing?" asked Inuyasha

"Yes,"

"Why didn't you say anything?"  
"What the hell! I so did!"

"No, you didn't tell me you were getting me a gift!"

"And the deal is!"

"I don't have one for you!"

Kagome stared at him.

_** hope y'all enjoyed. Anyway, see you in next chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Oi everybody! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I made some mistakes. –weak laughter- anyway, hope you enjoy this one. Oh and thank you to those who sent reviews!

Chapter Two 

Kagome stared at Inuyasha, shocked and confused.

"Why does that matter? You don't need to buy me a gift. In your time there isn't a Christmas," Kagome said. 'what is he thinking? God, I never knew he'll get all worked up for me getting him a gift,'

Inuyasha turned and sat on the window seal. He looked at the wooden floor, pondering in his thought.

"Get some sleep," he said quietly.

"Fine," Kagome shrugged as she pulled her cover over her, "Night,"

Inuyasha's ears perked as he heard Kagome start snoring. He grinned. He jumped down from the window and kissed her cheek.

"I must give you a gift, to prove something to you," he whispered. He closed her bedroom door behind him.

"Oh, Inuyasha-kun, I didn't know you were here," said Kagome's mother with a smile, "Want me to make you some Ramen?"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"No thanks," he sat in a chair. He looked at the ceiling, "Do you know what Kagome wants for this Christmas thing?"

"Oh how sweet!" said Kagome's mom. She folded the dish rag, "Planning on buying her something?"

"Uh…yes," said Inuyasha. He looked at Kagome's mom

"Hmm, well I got her a new outfit, so she doesn't need new clothes that's for sure. Do you plan on taking her as your wife?"

Inuyasha fell sideways onto the floor, making a loud thud.

"Oh, I take that as a no," Kagome's mom put her hands on her waist, staring at Inuyasha, "When are you going to take my Kagome-chan as your wife?"

"W-Well…I-I wasn't thinking about going that far!" said Inuyasha. He was sitting up with his back against the wall, "Anyway, in my time, a man must ask the father of the woman he wants to married or from birth there is a planned marriage. Plus, Kagome will never married a half-breed like me," Inuyasha looked sadly to the floor.

"Will, I allow you to take her hand and never think that of Kagome. I raised her better then that. She will never judge you because of your blood line. Never think of that," said Kagome mom with a smile on her face.

Inuyasha pondered in his thoughts.

"What if I do plan on marrying her?"

Kagome's mom clapped her hands.

"I'll take you shopping while Kagome goes to Kyoto tomorrow with Sota and her grandfather,"

Inuyasha walked back upstairs, closing Kagome's bedroom door behind him. He looked at Kagome, who was almost about to fall of her bed. He legs were showing as the bed cover rested at her feet. Inuyasha shook his head. He walked over to her.

He pulled the cover over her, making her stop shivering. She whisper something but Inuyasha could not catch it. He pushed her slightly away from the edge of the bed, making her now roll over to face to other side.

Inuyasha sat beside her bed, closing his eyes slowly.

'Kagome as my wife, how wonderful,' he thought.

Kagome pulled her solf, green fleece hat over her head. She checked her coat and her boots before looking at an Inuyasha, who was stuffing his face full of Ramen.

"You stay here Inuyasha. I'll be back later tonight," said Kagome, smiling at the cute hanyou.

"Fine," said Inuyasha. He walked away towards the kitchen, finishing his Ramen. Kagome shook her head before saying bye to her mom.

"So, you ready to go shopping Inuyasha-kun?" asked Kagome's mom as she was buttoning her warm coat. Inuyasha came out from the kitchen door, wearing one of Sota's hat. Kagome's mom stared at hime.

"What?" asked Inuyasha

"Are you sure you aren't going to get cold, dear?"

"Yeah I'm fine,"

"Okay,"

Kagome's mom was walking on a snowy sidewalk, with Inuyasha following behind her. She looked over her shoulders, seeing him looking through a glass window. She smiled before she stood beside him.

"What did you find that caught your eye?" she asked

"What is this thing?" Inuyasha asked pointed at a shining, small-ish dimond ring.

"It is a ring hon. Usually, a guy who loves a girl gives her a ring, either to ask for her hand in marriage or to just give it to her," she smiled.

"Can we get it?" asked Inuyasha

"Sure," she said, "You wait here while I go and get it," she opened the jewelry store's door, leaving Inuyasha alone as he still stared at the ring.

'It will look perfect on Kagome,' he thought

_**Sorry I am ending it a little soon. –shrugs- anyway stay tune for the next chapter which I hope I can update soon like in a day's worth. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone again! Hope y'all been doing great. Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I have like exams at school. Luckly I am alive! For now anyway.

Chapter Three 

"Mama! We're home!" Sota's voice ranged throughout the whole house.

"Welcome back dear. Kagome, I think Inuyasha's asleep," said their mother as she was trying her hands off. Kagome threw her coat before getting ready to jump up the stairs.

"Well, I am going to wake him up," said Kagome with an evil grin, "We are still doing what we do ever year right?"

Her mom nodded before she ran up the stairs. Kagome peered into her room, seeing Inuyasha sleeping on the floor. She jumped at him, making him jump and scared shitless.

"What the hell!" he yelled. He heard Kagome laugh loudly, "What's so funny!"

"You!" she said, "Anyway, come down stairs, there's a surprise," she stood up, walking away from the frighten hanyou.

"Alright, Sota you first pick out one gift," said his mom. He looked throughout the piles of Christmas presents until he found a small, golden wrapped one that was his.

He ripped the paper off fast, looking at a new PS2 fighting game.

"Thanks Kagome!" he said looking at his sister, while she was picking through the pile.

"Your welcome," Kagome said. She found a big, green wrapped present with a little red bow on it. She opened it of course, 'Thanks mom!" she held out a purple, long sleeve shirt with a chibi-cat on it.

"Inuyasha, here," said Kagome's mom. She threw a blue wrapped present at the hanyou, who just stared at it. He ripped it with on of his claws. He was now holding a case that read, SWORD CLEANER. He looked at Kagome.

"Thanks…Kagome," he said. She smiled at him, which made him blush slightly.

Kagome's mom clapped her hands.

"Off to bed you three! We have a busy day tomorrow!" her mom said happily. Sota ran up to his room, with Kagome and Inuyasha following him.

Kagome was awaken by a poke in her side. She mourned before looking straight into golden eyes.

"What time is it?" she asked with a yawn. She sat up, looking around her room. It was still dark.

"It's midnight. Come," Inuyasha said. Kagome whined.

"Inuyasha, no I want to go back to sleep!" she said. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist.

"You don't want to miss this," he said softly. She mumbled before finally getting up. She followed the hanyou downstairs. It was still dark throughout the house. She yawned.

"God, Inuyasha, what it is?" she said impainently. He turned around and wrapped his around her waist.

"Inuyasha?" she gasped out before going red in the face. He just grinned down at her.

"Kagome, your impainent as ever don't you know?" he said playfully

"Well atleast I'm not a jackass who can't answer my question," she said

He kissed her, making her gasp joyfully. He felt her arms around neck, as he was being pulled down by Kagome. He released, looking at the extreme red face Kagome.

He placed his hand in his pocket, pulling out a little box. She stared at the box before looking into Inuyasha's eyes.

He opened it, revealing a round dimond with a silver hoop that Kagome's mom said it was to keep the ring on her finger.

She placed her hands on her mouth, about ready to cry out of excitement.

"Oh Inuyasha, it's beautiful!" she said. He grabbed her left hand, pushing the ring gently on her ring finger.

"There's something a guy in your era is supposed to ask, but I forgot it," he said childishly.

"Is it something like 'Will you marry me?'," said Kagome

"Yeah, that's it! So will you?" asked Inuyasha. He looked Kagome's stunned look then she smiled.

"Yes! I will!" she said before jumping on him, knocking him over on the floor. She kissed him befored looking at him. He as smiling a rare smile, proberly on of those smiles that she can only see. He placed one of his hands on her cheek, pulling her mouth down onto his.

"You know, because of my inu blood, I'll have to mark you," he said. She looked at him confused as she was still lying on his chest.  
"Mark me? How?" she asked

"I'll have to bite your neck,"

"Will it hurt?"

"Only for a bit,"

"Okay,"

He sat up, pulling Kagome with him. He looked at her fragile neck. He ran his fangs on her skin, making her giggle slightly. He bite down, taking the giggle out of her. She held his kimono tight. He pulled his fangs out, then licked the blood of her skin.

"All done,"

"You sure?"

"Yup,"

"Good, don't do that again,"

Inuyasha laughed softly before kissing her again.

"I won't,"

"You promise,"

"I promise,"

_**Hehehe. Okay, hop you enjoyed this chapter. –pouts- I won't be able to update the story as soon as I want. –whines- I am going to be gone for two days, and two days I have exams and the library computers are closed for them. And then I'll have only one day to write a chapter. –cries- and I still have to update my other story! I hope those who are reading my other story, A Strong Love in Weird Ways, are so totally mad at me! I promise as soon as I can to update it! Happy Holidays!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I can't on my computer. I might get one of my own soon so! anyway enjoy and I hope you had a wonderful holiday! _**

"Inuyasha, wake up," Kagome whispered into one his doggy ear. It twitched slightly but he didn't wake up. She smiled and planted a kiss on his lip.

He mourned tiredly as he opened his sleepy eyes. He scratched his head and stretched, before realizing he was on Kagome's bed.

"I don't want to get up," whined the hanyou. He wanted to stay where he was at, surrounded by her sweet, unforgettable scent.

Kagome giggled before getting out of her bed. She rested her hand on the doorknob.

"Fine, but if you don't, Sota will have your presents," said Kagome, teasing her hanyou.

Inuyasha sighed before jumping beside Kagome. He wrapped his arms around her waist, turning her around. Her feet was off the ground slightly as she rested her head on his chest. He stopped, bring her back to face the door. She sighed. She turned her head to look up at Inuyasha's face. He leaned in and kissed her lips.

"Don't forget you are coming back to the Feudal era later today," said Inuyasha. He wanted to hold her like this forever, near him.

Fine. I wanted to go back today too," she said. He released his gripped on her. She opened the door, taking his hand. She pulled him down the steps.

"Morning Kagome. Morning Inuyasha," said Kagome's mom. She gave them a warm smile then she noticed their hands that were connected. Kagome blushed and released his hand.

"Here Inuyasha," said Kagome. She held a pile of presents for Inuyasha. He blinked at all the wrapped presents.

"Are those all for me?" he asked in disbelieve.

"Yeah. Inuyasha, you are a part on my family you idiot," said Kagome with a smile. She knew he would be happy if he was in a family.

Inuyasha took his presents out of her hands and stared at them.

'Family…I am part of one…' he said in his head over and over again.

"Inuyasha!" shouted Sota as he waved his hand in front of his face.

"What?" said Inuyasha, rubbing his ringing ear.

"You dozed off. You can start opening your presents now," said Sota

Inuyasha watched as Kagome started to rip her wrapped presents. He smiled softly before doing the same.

Sota had gotten lots of stuff, but he isn't really important.

Kagome had gotten a new hairbrush, a bigger backpack, hairpins, three pairs of jeans, four pairs of different types of skirts, five long-sleeve shirts, a camera and a photo album.

Inuyasha had gotten five red tee-shirts, two different sizes of pairs of jeans, a new cap and a photo of him and Kagome in front of the god-tree.

Thanks Kagome," Inuyasha whispered into her ear as he helped her pick up her stuff.

"No problem. I need you to try on those pants so I know if I got the sizes right," said Kagome. She gave him a smile.

"I do have a question thou," said Inuyasha

"What is it?" asked Kagome curiously. She looked at the confused hanyou

"Why do I need your time's clothes?" asked Inuyasha

"Silly, so you have some here," said Kagome. She kissed his cheek, "You can't always wear that red kimono around, it attracts too many attentions,"

"Keh, your time is weird," said Inuyasha with a grin.

"Yes I know, but your time isn't very different,"

"What about my time?"  
"You got demons, idiot!"

"I thought you liked my time!"

"What! Getting almost killed by greedy demons that are slim balls!"

"Well, no, I thought you liked it when I saved you," said Inuyasha

"Well, that is one thing that I like about your time," Kagome smiled with her teeth showing.

Inuyasha shook his head while picking up his stuff. He followed Kagome to her room, throwing the stuff on her bed. He stretched and yawned as he watched Kagome move around her room, packing up her stuff.

"Kagome, are you ready yet?" said Inuyasha loudly and annoyed.

"Yes, yes. Jeez, your impatient," said Kagome. She came out of her bathroom, wearing a green, long-sleeve shirt that had a little chibi dog on it that said on it, "ISH IS A PUPPY LOVER". She also wore a long black skirt with a small slit on the right side.

Inuyasha fell over, jaw dropped.

"What?" asked Kagome as she looked at him. She blushed slightly.

Inuyasha shook his head before walking over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, bring her close.

"Nothing, you look beautiful and I didn't know you like puppies," said Inuyasha

"Well, if I didn't, you and I won't be together," said Kagome

"True," Inuyasha kissed her lips. She joined the kiss, feeling his kiss deepen. She released, breathing for air. She looked in his golden eyes.

"Come, everybody is waiting for us. And tonight, I got a surprise for you," said Kagome with a perverted grin.

Inuyasha grinned back, letting his arms leave her waist. He picked up her newly bag that was full as ever. He followed her down the steps, and saw her put her boots on as well as her coat and hat. She hugged her mother, shouted good-byes to her brother and grandpa. Inuyasha waved as he closed the front door behind them.

"Ready?" asked Inuyasha, looking down the well with the bag on his back. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha dropped the bag in the well, holding Kagome by her waist.

They were soon covered in blue lights before landing on soft, white snow. Kagome made a shivered noise before looking up at her lover.

"You cold?" asked Inuyasha worriedly. Kagome shook her head.

"No," said Kagome. She looked up at the open sky from the well, "Well, lets get out of here or we'll both catch a cold,"

"You will, I won't so easily," said Inuyasha. He grabbed the bag and helped Kagome out of the well.

They walked side by side, having snow hit their face. Soon they were in view of the village.

Little kids played in the snow, throwing snowballs only to turn to greet Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Lady Kagome, Inuyasha, welcome back," said Miroku cheerfully.

"Hi," said Kagome. She looked at Sango who was a little close to Miroku, "Did I miss something?"

"No!" said Sango as her face went red. Kagome grinned evilly.

"Oh come on, it is about time!" said Inuyasha. Miroku's face went red as well.

"What about you too!" said Miroku and Sango together.

"What about us!" said Inuyasha, "At least over the years of fights, we at least, unlike you too, were able to let our feelings slip!"

"Inuyasha! That is personal!" said Kagome. She smiled, "Anyway, I brought presents. Where's Shippo-chan?"

"Right here!" shouted Shippo as he jumped into Kagome's arms, "I heard presents!"

Kagome giggled as she placed him on the floor and opened her bag. She threw a present at Sango, then Miroku and gave Shippo his present.

They stared at their gifts.

"Open them!" said Kagome. She watched Shippo rip his, revealing a red ball.

"Thanks Kagome!" said Shippo. He began to play with it along with Kilala.

Sango opened hers, revealing a silky, purple kimono. She gave Kagome a smile.

"Thank you Kagome-chan,"

"Thanks Lady Kagome," said Miroku, holding up a pack of little papers. He smiled at Kagome.

Kagome smiled back before she walked out the hut. She sighed deeply, looking up at the hill. She heard Inuyasha mumble as he stood up. She smiled and started to run in the snow, heading into a small forest. She giggled when she heard Inuyasha panicked loudly. She stopped soon as she looked at something with wide eyes.

"Wow," she gasped out. She was standing on top of a cliff that looked down at many forests and mountains covered in snow. She saw the clouded blue sky rise over the horizon as it was kissing the tip of the mountains.

"Why did you leave without protection!" said a loud voice behind her.

She sat on the snowy ground, sighing deeply. She turned her head, smiling at the annoyed hanyou.

"Because I knew you were coming," Kagome said. She turned to face the beautiful site, "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Depends," said Inuyasha. He walked to her side before sitting beside her. She looked at him.

"Depends?" asked Kagome

"My mom used to sit on cliff just to see the sunrise and set. She even watched it rained and snow," said Inuyasha sadly.

"Sorry I asked,"

"It's okay. Anyway, she always asked me if it was a wonderful site? I said yes all the time,"

Kagome rubbed his ear. He looked at her, confused. Her hand left his ear, as her fingers ran down through his silvery hair.

"So what about now?" asked Kagome

"Yes, it is wonderful," said Inuyasha. He took her hand, kissing the tips. She crawled on her knees, sitting in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head.

"You know what I want?" asked Kagome, breaking a long silence the had for awhile.

"What?" replied Inuyasha

"I want a house, here, so I can watch the sunrise and set. Even watch the rain and snow," said Kagome, "but to share it with you,"

"Really? What about pups?" asked Inuyasha. He wanted to slap his head. It was stupid to ask that right away.

"Yes, and to share it with coming pups," said Kagome. Inuyasha's eyes widen, "Can we built a house up here?"

"Yes, whatever will make you happy," said Inuyasha. He took a deep breath, taking in her sweet scent.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello! This is a really quick update. Anyway, please enjoy. **_

Kagome yawned as she opened her tired eyes. She was once again, facing the same sight she found. She shivered as a cold breeze blew over. Night was falling.

"Inuyasha?" she said as she shook his arm that was wrapped around her, "Inuyasha wake up,"

"Mhm?" he mumbled as was shaken awake. He saw that her hands were shaking, away from his arm.

"Inuyasha, it's so cold, can we go back to the hut?" she asked as her teeth shaked. He picked her up, wrapping his kimono around her. she felt wramth return but she was still cold. He held her bridal side, but closer to him.

"Hold on, I'll get you there soon," he said. she nodded and closed her eyes. Inuyasha took one good look at the surrounding and jumped away from it.

"Nice to see you guys are back," said Miroku. He yawned as he poked at the fire that sat in the middle of the room.

"Shut up," said Inuyasha. He put Kagome down on her feet. She walked over to the fire, taking off her gloves. She rubbed her hands together, blew on them and then sat them in front of the fire.

"Inuyasha, be nice," said Kagome. She took his kimono shirt and handed it back to him, "I didn't know that I had fallen asleep. I guessed I was a little to relaxed,"

"And I think so was Inuyasha," said Miroku, laughing. He soon felt a pound on the back of his head.

"Shut it you pervert!" said Inuyasha. He walked over to his corner and sat down. His sword rested at his shoulder and his head on his knee. His eyes fell on his wife/mate, Kagome. He soon fell into a deep slumber.

"Morning Lady Kagome," said Miroku. He handed Sango a bowl of rice and soon fixed one for Kagome.

Kagome stretched before she soon noticed something was missing.

"Hey, where's Inuyasha?" she asked. Miroku and Sango shrugged.

"I have no idea. This morning I saw him leave. He did say he wasn't going to be til tonight," said Sango. She gave her worried friend a smile, "Don't worry. Inuyasha will be back and he can take of himself. He's a man," at the last bit, Sango tried to imatate a man. Kagome laughed but Miroku had a blank stare.

"Hey, men don't acted like that!" said Miroku

"Yes they do! Even some are perverts," Sango glared at Miroku.

"But we aren't stupid,"

"Then why do you acted stupid?"

"..."

"Caught you at your game monk,"

"Okay you guys. Thanks Sango for cheering me up but that still won't help with me worrying about Inuyasha," said Kagome. She ate her bowl of rice with worried in her eyes but a smile on her face.

Inuyasha had his sleeve rolled up as he cut down trees and picked them with ease. Shippo was watching him.

"Whatca ya doing Inuyasha?" asked the curious fox child. He followed Inuyasha to the spot that Kagome found the other day.

"I'm building a house. You got a problem with that?" asked Inuyasha. He tossed the trees on the gound as he observed the area.

"Neat. Can I help?" asked Shippo. He slapped his hand on his head, "Nevermind, I'll go,"

"You can help but don't get on my nerves," said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha," called Kagome. She carried a boxed lunch and a bottle of water in the other as she looked around the forest. She sighed when there was no sign of him. She stepped in a puddle of melted snow. She screamed angerly as she shook her wet foot.

Darkness came over her as her eyes were covered. She screamed loudly as she heard a laugh behind her. She soon could see her surroundings. She gave an evil glare at the laughing figure behind her.

"Hi Hon," said Inuyasha as he recovered from his laughter. He gave her a grin.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome, "Sit boy!"

Inuyasha fell face forward into a muddy ground. She stomped her feet and began to walk away.

"Hold it," he said. He jumped up quickly, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ew! Inuyasha! You are going to get me muddy!" she yelled until she felt a warm kiss on her lips.

"Sorry Hon that I scared you," said Inuyasha

"Well, I made you lunch," Kagome said as she held up the boxed lunch and water.

"Thanks," said Inuyasha. His stomach growled loudly.

"Good thing I brought food," said Kagome with a giggle.

Inuyasha sat on a rock with his lunch in his lap. He ate half of it before closing it and drank some water, leaving enough in there.

Kagome looked at him worriedly.

"Inuyasha, are you sick?" ask Kagome. Inuyasha looked at her.

"No, I was just saving some for Shippo. He fell asleep on the job,"

"Oh, wait, what job? What are you doing?" asked Kagome as she rested her hands on her waist.

"I was building that house you wanted," said Inuyasha

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You are welcome," said Inuyasha

"Thank you!"

"Now becareful when going back to the village," said Inuyasha before kissing her lips. She nodded and ran off to the village.

Inuyasha stretched before heading back to his work.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi again! -weak laughter- I have so much free time today it isn't funny. Hey, if there are people who read this chapter that are ADD and are taking med.s , do you go a little on the coo-coo side when you miss the medicines for a day or more? I forgot to take medicines and I went all carzy. **_

Kagome sighed as she sat in Inuyasha's corner, trying to see if his scent was there. The hut was quite, too quite for confront really. She heard Sango and Miroku start to snore on the other side of the room. She got up angerly, wanting her Inuyasha badly. She quietly walked out of the hut, huffing in her mind.

She sat on the porch, looking at the stars and the bit of moon that was in the sky. She knew that Inuyasha's human night was on the way, and that upset her a bit, but glad on the other hand.

She was only glad that on Inuyasha's human night, she was going to protected her love. What upset her was that see wasn't going to play with his ears or he too was mad for being 'weak'.

"Kagome, what are you doing out here?" asked a familiar voice. She turned her head, looking at Inuyasha, who looked pumped and ready, carrying a sleeping Shippo on his shoulder.

"Waiting for you," said Kagome. She stood up, taking Shippo into her arms and walked back into the hut. Inuyasha heard a blanket move as she walked back out.

"Why don't you go back to bed?" asked Inuyasha. He looked at the tiredness in her eyes. She shook her head.

"No, because I want to sleep with you," said Kagome. Inuyasha blushed. When she noticed, she shook her head as well as blushing, "Not that way!"

"I know what you mean," Inuyasha said. He picked her up bridal side, jumping into the forest, behind the gate of the village.

He sat on a branch on the god-tree, holding Kagome tight to him. He wrapped his legs around her, letting her head rest on his chest.

Kagome smiled, taking the scent she wanted, his gentle hands around her, and well, him being around her, holding her.

"So, how's the house?" she asked curiously. He smiled at her.

"Almost done," he said. He saw he eyes widden, "What?"

"How big is this house?" asked Kagome

"Pretty big, bigger then the village's huts. Why?" asked Inuyasha

"Wow, I never met a quick builder in my life. Usually it takes months for house builders in my time to build a big house. You can finish in almost a day,"

"Well, we could be living in a cave but I thought you wouldn't like that,"

"Like hell I won't. Caves are too dark and cold,"

"So I have to be fast at building a house for my mate," said Inuyasha. He yawned, "And I am getting tired of sharing a room with Miroku and Sango snoring,"  
Kagome giggled softly.

"True," she yawned as she clinged to him more.

"Gets some sleep, kay hon?" said Inuyasha. He felt her nod as she closed her eyes.

"Night Inuyasha,"  
"Night Kagome,"

The sun burned into the dark sky, brightly shining on Kagome's eyes. She whined as she opened them. She awoke, not in the tree with Inuyasha, but on the ground, with his red kimono top on her. She looked around, trying to find Inuyasha.

Inuyaha came out from the forest, yawning as he looked down at Kagome.

"Morning," he said

"Morning. When did I get down here?" asked Kagome. She stood up, handing Inuyasha his kimono.

"Well, since my demon powers are going away tonight, I didn't think we should be stuck in a tree," said Inuyasha as he put his kimono on, "Anyway, let's head back kay?"

"Sure," said Kagome. She followed him back to the village.

"Inuyasha," started Shippo as he followed Inuyasha back to the almost done house, "Are you almost done with the house?"

"Yeah," said Inuyasha, "And I would like to get it done before nightfall,"

"Kay, Hey, do you like neko-demons?" asked Shippo

"Some. I mean I am around with Kilala so I guess I like some of them. Not the human height ones tho. Why?"

"I found a black two-tail the other day. He was injured and I healed him up with Kagome's medical stuff,"  
"It would be of use if you took it with you and not left it out in the wild to get killed!"

"Well, when I was fixing him up, he looked like he wasn't going ot survive. I did leave fish and water, in case,"  
Inuyasha huffed angerly. He scratched his back of his head.

"Where is it?"  
"Over there," pointed Shippo at a tree. There was a hole in the bottom like a small den.

Inuyasha peered in it, seeing a sleeping black furry ball. He also saw the bangages wrapped aroung his belly as it was breathing normally.

He picked it up, hearing it hiss and mew as he let it rest on his arm.

"So?" asked Inuyasha, looking at Shippo. Shippo grinned.

"I was wondering if you could take care of it?"  
Inuyasha sighed as he walked away back towards the village, still carrying the black two-tail on his arm, which was now asleep and purring.

"Inuyasha what's that?" asked Kagome as she eyed the black fur.

"Shippo found it injured the other day. Would you want it?" He asked

"Aww!" said Kagome. She gently took the cat in her hands, petting it behind the ear.

It mewed happily as it soon cuddle it's way into Kagome's lap.

"I guess it is yours now," said Inuyasha

"I'll name it Neoki," said Kagome

The black two-tail mewed and yawned as it fell into deep sumber.

**_Hoped you enjoyed! ( ) anyway, what's weird is that this story as gone from an Christmas story to now really different turn. -shrugs- Oh well. And who really cares that Kagome doesn't really celebrate Christmas? the fluff matters the most! -fluff poster (Fear the Fluff!)_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello everybody! –laughs- -bows- Sorry for the long wait. Please enjoy.**_

Kagome woke with her little two tail, Neoki, licking her ear. She giggled as she pet Neoki's small ears.

The cat meowed softly, purring as it stretched its small limps.

Kagome smiled as she sat up for her futon and looked around the hut.

It was quiet, after all, Miroku and Sango build their own room in the hut. Kagome grinned when she saw her sleeping hanyou in a corner. He was sitting up, back against the wall. His head was down, his sword was resting slightly on his shoulder, and his arms carefully wrapped around it. He was snoring lightly, sounding like a small growl to her.

She tip-toed towards him and rubbed his ears. His lip twitched as his hands grabbed onto her, pulling her into his lap.

"Damn, why did you have to wake me up?" asked Inuyasha tiredly.

"Well if I left the hut, you'll still wake up and follow me," said Kagome

"Damn straight I will," said Inuyasha. Kagome kissed his cheek.

"Come on, I need to go back to my time to get food so we can go hut for the rest of the jewel shards,"

"Fine,"

Inuyasha stood up, bring her up in his arms. He carried her as they left the hut into the morning air. Neoki jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder, still purring like mad. He grinned.

"I see you cat has started to like me," said Inuyasha

"He has too," said Kagome. She patted her chest, and the cat jumped from Inuyasha's shoulder onto her chest. It yawned before staring into Kagome's eyes.

Inuyasha smiled.

"We're here," he said, stopping at the well. He let Kagome down, along with her cat.

Kagome walked to the edge of the well before looking at Inuyasha.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha looked at her.

"Nah, you go. Just don't take for long that I have to go. You have a day," said Inuyasha

"A day?" asked Kagome. She was only going to get some food and stuff.

"To take you kind of bath, see your family and all that other stuff,"

Kagome smiled.

"Thanks Inuyasha,"

"Keh,"

"I'll see you when I get back," Kagome said before jumping into the well. She was gone to her time.

In her time, Kagome introduce Neoki to her mother and her other cat Buyo. Buyo enjoyed the playmate until it transformed. After the transformation of Neoki, Buyo was hiding some where in the house.

Kagome took a bath, taking her time as she enjoyed the hot water. She also went shopping for more food and supplies incase it was needed, which it was most.

When her day was over, she hopped onto her bed and fell to sleep right away.

"Kagome, wake up dear," ranged her mother's voice from downstairs.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly as she looked at her alarm clock.

It was 10:00 am. She jumped out of her bed, undressing out of her PJ's. she put her bra and underwear on, then slipped into a blue skirt and a white tee.

She grabbed the big backpack that she finished stuffing stuff in it last night.

She threw it at the door, slipping on her shoes. Her mother looked confused as she popped out from the kitchen door.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" asked her mother. Kagome shook her head.

"Can't. Inuyasha will get impatient and come. Neoki! Come on!" said Kagome. Her two tail happily jumped down on the steps in front of her.

Kagome put her bag on her back, then opened the door.

"Bye mom," she said, feeling four paws on her shoulder. She closed the door behind as she ran to the well house.

She jumped into the well, leaving her time to her new one. Once she was in the Feudal Era, she climbed up the well, looking at her surroundings.

"Good timing Kagome," said her hanyou. Inuyasha jumped from a nearby tree, landing in front of Kagome.

"I knew if I didn't hurry, you would come and get me," said Kagome. She threw the bag off her as she climbed over the well's rims.

Inuyasha helped her over, taking the bag.

"You finally get it," said Inuyasha

"Yeah, yeah," said Kagome. She pet Neoki's head.

"Well lets go then," Shippo voice rang out.

"Yes," said Kagome.

_Let's go find the rest of the Shikon Jewel, so that Inuyasha can make his wish._

_**Whee! All done! XD I hoped you enjoyed. Sorry I ended so soon but it is part one of three other stories.**_

**_If you want to read what else happens, read A Strong Love in Weird Ways. Anyway, Hope you loved it! _**


End file.
